PROJECT SUMMARY DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS The scientific leadership has transformed The Jackson Laboratory Cancer Center (JAXCC) in the current grant cycle, resulting in an expanded cancer focus. New expertise in human genetics and genomics is tightly integrated with mouse genomics expertise, supporting work to model the complexity of the human cancer genome. Integral to this transformation was recruitment of new members through faculty hiring and engagement of existing faculty with complementary transdisciplinary expertise. The JAXCC has expanded its capabilities in cancer genomics and cancer systems biology, built strength in immuno-oncology and the tumor microenvironment, and established robust translational partnerships to move basic research quickly towards clinical impact. The membership has expanded profoundly, driven by a strengthened, cancer-focused leadership on both the Bar Harbor and Farmington campuses, which saw the addition of 22 new members since 2013 (18 in the current grant cycle). Developmental funds have been crucial factors in fueling the JAXCC's growth and productivity. In the current grant cycle, New Investigator funds were used to support nine junior faculty members, engaging them with the Senior Leaders who mentored them as they developed their research plans. Awards are made throughout the year with new investigators submitting a formal program plan for a two-year award. While still early for most, the progress and productivity of these junior faculty point to the efficacy of this approach. These awards have supported work leading to 12 publications and 14 external grants totaling $5,064,892. In the next cycle, funds are requested for support of new investigator awards, which will be leveraged by significant institutional commitment of funds. Plans call for adding 4 to 5 new junior-level JAXCC members in the next five years, with a continuing emphasis on cancer genomics and immuno-oncology. Research will rely on the ongoing development and validation of a variety of in vivo, ex vivo, and in silico systems to model cancer complexity. The Pilot Project program is an essential part of the plan to achieve the JAXCC's strategic goals. The Senior Leadership sets priorities and solicits pilot proposals annually through a request for applications (RFA) that targets specific goals. Projects are awarded based on the quality of the science, their anticipated contribution to one or more strategic goals, and the plan for securing federal funding for the mature project. In the previous grant cycle, 17 awards have supported work leading to 14 publications and 14 grants totaling $7,619,270 (direct costs). Funds are requested to support 2-3 new pilot projects in the first 2 years, open to all JAXCC members and leveraging institutional match. As the membership matures, we will fund 3-5 pilot funds in years 3 to 5. Taken together, the Developmental Funds will support the JAXCC in fostering a collaborative and dynamic cancer program capable of advancing precision cancer medicine.